bones in the leaning building
by FromTheInsideOfTheLookingGlass
Summary: bones and angela are stuck in the ruins of some building they have never seen before and there is no way out. can booth and hodgens work together to save them before the bomb detonates and the building collapses?
1. where we start

She checked her watch again: 10:30. She needed to go home and get some sleep. Booth would get mad if she didn't; she didn't even know why these were the times she wished psychology was real. She would have to ask Suites tomorrow maybe he'd even have some half decent advice. This made her smile. She got out of the terribly uncomfortable issued lab chair and put the bones back on the examination table. And then thinking of the dead 15 year old who had lived with these bones. Just a normal girl: average student, several close friends all of who were devastated to here of her death, only girl in a family of 7. They didn't even know how she was murdered yet her fingers were all missing but that wouldn't cause death suddenly frustrated she hit the examination table. She needed sleep or else she would never give this girl's parents the thing they most wanted to know: who killed their baby girl. She walked to her office collected her bag and car keys and walked out of the Smithsonian sliding her keycard as to not trigger the alarm and walked to the indoor parking garage.

She pressed the automatic unlock button on her keychain as she neared her car thinking bout her warm, comfy bed and her awaiting laptop to finish her latest story. Then all of the sudden she was on the cold, concrete floor of the parking garage her cold, limp body being shoved into the back of a white windowless van.


	2. the dark room

She woke up feeling numb everywhere. She was cold and had no idea where she could possibly be. She started to prop herself up on her elbows to see her surroundings but collapsed back on the floor as a sharp shooting pain shot up her spine. She managed to turn her head to see the blood pooling around her navy blue shirt. Moving more slowly this time, she sat up and looked at her injured shoulder. It looked like someone had tried to carve a face into her arm like you would a pumpkin for Halloween. She could see bone, she lifted her eyes to inspect her surroundings: condensation had formed mold around the ceiling and floor of the walls, it was a square room, dust-covered wood floors, pale yellow wallpaper hung on the walls, it was peeling near the edges, and the ceiling was cracked and dingy white. She continued her search of the floor and came across a black object in the far corner; she struggled to make out what the object was through the dim light but her vision blurred worse and her head started to throb. Darkness started to invade her eyesight until she crumpled back onto the hard floor.

**Angela's POV**

Were was she and why did she have such a bad headache. She reached up and gingerly touched the spot where the pain was emanating. She discovered a giant lump the size of a golf ball on the back of her head. As she probed the area around the bump she leaned on her free arm to figure out where the hell she was. She sat in the corner of a dimly lit square room, no windows, one door with a lock and key doorknob. She slowly stood up and walked over to the door but tripped on something she hadn't seen. As she landed on her face she heard the object let out a small groan of pain. Jumping away from the object in shock, Angela noticed the large pool of blood surrounding the thing which she was now certain had to be a person. And upon further inspection she noticed the bloodstained, navy blue shirt, the heels, and the brunette hair tied back with a rubber band. She crawled over to the crumpled body cautiously as if it might jump up and attack and lightly lifted the hair that was covering the person's face. She jumped back and screamed with pure terror. The face that belonged to the body caused her blood to run cold. Temperance just lay there totally incompetent to what was happening in the room. Angela jumped up and ran to the door to get help but it was locked, she searched frantically for a key with no avail. And then, as if finally remembering that her friend lay in the middle of the room bleeding, she returned to Temperance and listened to the short raspy breaths as she tried to evaluate her injuries. She had horrible, bone-deep gashes on her shoulders and bruises all over her in deep blacks and blues. She couldn't bear to look anymore. Without a second thought she pulled temperance into her lap, rocking her like you would a sleeping baby and just sat there trying to figure out what her next step would be.


	3. someone's watching

A thin strip of light invaded the darkness inside the small room; splashing light across Angela's sleeping face. She lifted her hand to rub her eyes, recalling last night's events and shrugging them off as just a nightmare but once she felt the warm liquid covering her fingers she sat up and after she looked over and saw the body she knew belonged to Temperance she looked away, closing her eyes, and reached over to touch her even though she knew all to well that this was not a dream. As soon as her fingers brushed the smooth silk of Temperance's shirt; she jerked away.

Several minutes later after Angela had stopped her crying she realized that Temperance had not moved yet. Walking slowly over to her she bent over and gently shook her arm like you would to a child. Temperance slowly rolled over onto her back annoyed at being woken.

"Where am I?" she said quietly as Angela helped her sit up.

"I honestly don't know, sweetie." Angela replied in a delicate voice, "but I don't like it here"

"What happened to my arm?" Temperance said touching her arm gingerly, wincing in pain. When she brought her arm back to her side she stopped to stare at the blood. "I'm bleeding. We need to put pressure on it, probably bandage it too." And then as if she were recalling a faint, distant memory she said, "Where did you say we were again?"

Before Angela had the chance to answer her question, the lights flicked on, startling them both. Angela stood up and looked around while offering Temperance her hand. As soon as she had helped Temperance off the ground, Angela walked over to the door and rattled the knob trying furiously to force the door open but to no avail. Temperance, still in a haze, walked in circles slowly surveying every small detail while Angela worked away at the door. Temperance came across something hanging in one of the mildew-speckled corners of the room. She knew what that was, it was a surveillance camera. Somewhere someone was watching them; it made her shivers went up and down her spine. She walked closer to it watching her reflection in the dark glass.

"Hey, someone's watching us." She said lifting a cautious hand, pointing to the camera.

Angela walked across the room slowly as if it were booby-trapped and looked up at the camera, "Temperance, I'm scared."

"Me too" Temperance said, "wait how do you know my name? I don't think I know you."


	4. rememberance

"Temperance, it's me, Angela? We're friends remember?" Angela said fear entering her voice.

"No I do not know any Angelas." Bones said mater-of-factly.

"But-but-but it's me! We work together; you were the one who helped me get my job at the Jeffersonian! Remember I draw the faces of the murder victims. You solve murder cases with Booth a-a-and Hodgens and Doctor Saroyan and Sweets. Come on I know you remember you have to remember. Please say you remember me, please!" Angela was close to tears now. How could Temperance forget her?

"I don't know who you are or what you are talking about. Yes, I do work at the Jeffersonian but I most definitely do not solve murders! I am an anthropologist I study thousands of decades old bodies to learn about their culture. I do not know this 'Booth' or 'Doctor Saroyan' or 'Sweets' you are referring to; I do however know Doctor Hodgens. He is an entomologist at the Jeffersonian but I do not solve murders with him." She said.

It was then Angela noticed the giant knot on Temperance's head. "Ok, sweetie, I don't know if you noticed this yet but you have a giant knot on your head. Could that have caused memory loss?"

"What?" Temperance said tentatively lifting her fingers to find the knot that this Angela was referring to. It was on her frontal lobe so it was possible she had memory loss. "Maybe, it's possible. Do you know what happened to me, to us?"

"No, sweetie, I don't and I think that's what scares me the most." Angela said.

"Ok well what was I working on before this happened?"

"You were working on a case. The girl with no fingers, you stayed late after work to try and figure out how she died."

"Ok maybe the murderer thought I was getting to close to something."


	5. keys on the floor

**Murderer's POV**

Temperance was right as usual. Watching from her secluded, black room the murderer laughed to herself because Temperance was smart as ever but as long as she remained in that room, she was under her control and she didn't plan on letting Temperance and Angela go anytime soon. After all the party had just begun!

**Angela's POV**

Angela had no idea what to think anymore. What if she never did know Temperance? What if it was all some sort of delusion? Angela didn't know what she would do if Temperance never remembered. She prayed with every aching bone in her body that she would. Finally Angela asked the question she had wanted to ask ever since she woke up in this room, "How do we get out?"

Temperance pondered this a moment and then said, "I'm not sure yet. There seems to be a single exit but it is locked from the exterior."

Angela couldn't stop the smile from crossing her face. She had almost forgotten the way Temperance talked. "So what you're saying is that we are locked in this room."

"In laymen's terms, yes, that would be accurate."

"Okay then so basically mission impossible then?" Angela said slightly excited by the challenge.

"That would be incorrect." Temperance stated matter-of-factly.

**Booth's POV **

"Where's Bones? We need to find C.O.D." Booth shouted to dr. Saroyan, who was leaning over the examination table looking over the remains, as he poked his head into Temperance's office.

"I don't know. I thought you might know." Saroyan replied.

"No, I don't." Booth said, traces of worry etched into his voice. Bones was never late. He tried to comfort himself by thinking maybe she got stuck in traffic.

_2 hours later_

She still wasn't here. Booth started to worry that something had happened to her. She had stayed late the night before. Maybe she fell asleep in her car before leaving. It was a long shot; a really, really long shot but he was grasping at straws by this point. He ran out to the parking lot and from there to the point where he knew Bones parked everyday. Her car was still here! Booth looked into every window searching for Bones he even checked the trunk with no luck and no traces of where she might be. Leaning against the trunk of the car, Booth noticed Bones keys on the concrete floor of the lot. He picked them up and while standing back up, noticed the small gathering of dark red drops dried to the concrete. "Bones." He said in a voice almost as quiet as a whisper.

It was then that Hodgens came running towards Booth, panting hard. "Booth!" He said between heavy pants, "I can't find Angela anywhere! Can you help me look?" and then noticing that Booth was gripping Bones' car keys and his face, he said "What happened?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Booth said determinedly, "You said Angela's missing too?"

"Yeah, do you think someone kidnapped them?"

Booth didn't answer. He started walking back to the lab still clutching Bones' keys in his right hand. Who ever did this is in a whole lot of trouble, Booth thought to himself, because they just messed with the wrong guy.

**A/N: I want more reviews I only have like 3! Thank you for those of you who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited me! You have good taste and good karma on your side now. XD and remember it's not a perfect day until you hug a pole!**


	6. the voices speak

_**A/N: I'm trying to give you some background on the murderer so bare with me.**_

Why did they take them away? She had been a good girl. Did her family hate her? Did the world hate her? She knew they were all out to get her. She didn't know what she did sure she hurt that girl but she deserved it. That insolent girl had made fun of her. All she wanted to know was why everyone hated her. Was that too much to ask?

_They hate you because your scum. You don't deserve to be here, breathing there air, eating their food, drinking their water. You are a waste. That's what they think of you and that's why they took your parents. That's why your baby died. That's why you have to do this: to prove them wrong, to prove that you do deserve to be here even more than them. You must._

Her friends were right they always were. They didn't lie to her. What reason would they have to do so? The screen that was displaying the live feed from the security camera flickered, just for a second, and she noticed her reflection in the glass; noticed the jagged scar that tore across her face like a bolt of lightning. Yes, they took everything from her and now, now they would feel her pain. And with that her scar burned as if it were on fire. She screamed and threw her chair at the wall in anger; then as lethargy settled over her she crawled into a corner whimpering as tears streamed silently down her face as she dozed off.


End file.
